Hand in Hand, we will go through together
by Spicy3197
Summary: Merry and Pippin have been freshly captured... with the help of eachother surely they will make it out of this mess...


****

**I don't own any of these characters... all property of JRR Tolkein.**

**This takes place after Merry and Pippin have been captured by Urak-hai.**

**There they lay, sunset, their hands bound in front of them at the edge of a group of disgusting, thieving, foul-smelling Urak-hai. The hobbits, Merry and Pippin, lifelong companions and partners in crime being freshly detained and shaken up now rest facing away from each other. Their captors, a pair of black skinned armored brutes, which stank of rotting cabbage, had just thrown them down. Both of them breathing hard and wondering where the other was. It was Pippin who spoke first.**

"**Merry?" he called.**

**Merry perked up his ears and realizing that the voice of his dearest friend and companion was behind, rolled over to find that Pippin lay no more then ten feet away.**

"**Pip!" he cried.**

**Pippin rolled over and upon the sight of Merry's bruised but still cheery face let out a short yelp in relief. He army crawled over to him, as well as he could manage. He gave his covey a weak smile which cracked the dried blood running from his forehead to his chin.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked concerned.**

"**Never better," replied Merry. "And you?"**

"**Fine... I wonder how the others are... Do you think Frodo made it?"**

"**I'm sure he did..." He smiled warmly. Even if he wasn't sure it was nice to see the relieved look on Pippin's face.**

"**They think we have the ring then?"**

"**Yeah... I suppose they do...well we can't let them find out we don't...right?"**

"**Right" Pippin nodded in agreement.**

**They lay for a moment smiling, staring into each other's eyes. Pippin shivered. Merry took both his hands and drew him near. Pippin buried his face into his warm chest. Merry pushed his face into Pippin's thick curly hair and inhaled deeply. He loved pip... His beautiful soul mate and companion... he squeezed both his hands and Pippin squeezed back. He smiled into the wavy locks. **

**Somehow... even in a situation such as this, so close to death he could taste it, he could still find complete happiness... He kissed Pippin's forehead and nestled close together, their hands joined they drifted into uneasy sleep.**

**Merry awoke the next morning to his partner being ripped out of his tender grip. His eyes shot open.**

"**Hey...what?"**

**A Urak-hai had snatched up Pippin by the neck of his tail coat and was preparing to carry him on his back for that day's expedition.**

"**Get up you filthy half breeds" growled the Urak-hai. "long journey today"**

"**Half breeds?" said Merry without thinking "you should talk... half disgusting and half nauseating ..."**

**Before he could even finish the Urak-hai swung his heavy hand and lay a blow across Merry's face.**

"**You keep you're foul mouth shut or I'll kill you myself"**

**Pippin let out a cry in horror as he watched Merry's eyes roll and then his head drop. He had been shocked and blacked out. He was partially surprised by what he had said and partially by the result. Stupid git! If he had been at his full awareness he never would have mouthed off to an eight-foot monster such as that.**

**When he came-to he was already on the back of one of these foul beasts, his arms were still bound it's neck. His wrists were becoming raw from the ropes digging into his flesh. He looked around. The right side of his face was now sore and tender. The sun had almost risen; Pippin was next to him on the back of that awful Urak who had hit him. His eyes were closed, perhaps he was dreaming of elsewhere... or was he hurt?**

"**Pip!" he called.**

**Pippin's head rose and his eyes opened.**

"**Thank Goodness you're awake! I was afraid they had killed you..." A tear ran down his face and onto the Urak carrying him.**

"**Yes Yes, I'm fine, A bit sore, but I'll be just fine..." he said not really thinking of his own health. "I was just worried about _you_"**

"**Just dreaming of strawberries..." replied Pippin dreamily reminiscing.**

"**Ah... yes... the Shire..."**

"**Do you think we'll ever see the Shire again?"**

"**I'm in no doubt that we will..." **

**He wondered himself if they would ever see their lovely homeland of rolling hills, meadows and forests ever again. He willed himself to dream of the life he was missing back at home, as they forged on miles and miles away. He hoped for his and Pippin's sake that one day they would be safe at home again... **


End file.
